The mockingjays final hour
by suga123
Summary: What would have happened in Mockingjay if the parachute bombs failed and so Prim didnt die? would the war have ended differently and had different outcomes? this story is what wouldve happened if so...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I could feel my heart pounding so hard, it felt like it was gonna burst right out of my chest!

And my lungs were hammering against my ribs so I was now finding it hard to breathe, i

could feel my pace starting to slow in complete exhaustion….

but I got there, to her, _Prim_.

"KATNISS!" I finally heard her shout, not sure if it was in delight or in terror though, I full-on

hugged her anyway, arms embraced,

"Prim, what are you doing here? I was so worried about you when the first bombs went off

and I found you and then I thought another one was coming and that you were gonna-" I

blurted out, but Prim lay a steady hand on my shoulder as if to stop me,

"Don't worry, im one of the medics coming to help the injured in the battle field, yes the

bombs _were _going to hit me….but they have failed, look?" she pointed up to the sky, where

The pilot seemed to be groaning and shouting inappropriate words at the screen. I seemed

to recognise the pilot, he was maybe one of the rebels, but that didn't matter now that Prim

was not hit by the bombs and was fine!

"Well im so glad that they didn't hit because I would've blown myself up if you'd been

affected," I said, meaning it, "by the way, how was life in District 13 without me?"

"pretty rubbish," Prim laughed, "well first of all, there was my, well everyones, big fear of

you getting killed, and then when it was announced that you were missing, then _dead! _Well…"

"You mustve known that this Mockingjay doesn't go down without a fight, "I reassured her,

then I gave her a wink, "because Fire is catching little duck!"

Prim smiled, and I was glad that I had managed to cheer her up a bit. After that, I tried to

help her tend to the injured children and put bandages on them before Prim had to check

their injuries, we could still hear distant gun fire and the slight sound of bombing, but we

had relocated to inside the mansion and that was safe from any goings on outside at least!

I could see Gale not that far off, talking to someone who looked quite important, and

frowning….i was wondering what was wrong with him when Prim tapped me on the

shoulder to get my attention,

"so how is Peeta? Has he been as violent?" she asked,

"not really," I replied, "he is actually a lot better than he was before he came out with us,

seems to remember more,"

I shifted my gaze back to Gale because he seemed to look quite shocked now, his face had

went all pale and as white as a sheet.

"I still don't understand why President Coin brought him out to the battle though," said

Prim, shrugging, "if he didn't seem very fit and well to start with, but I suppose it doesn't

really matter now as it seems to have done him some good,"

I nodded, still staring intensively at Gale, who looked even worse now…..

I stood up about to make my way over to him when Prim tapped me on the shoulder again,

"Katniss? What's wrong?" she asked looking worried,

"its…_Gale_…" I managed to get out, getting worried too, "he's over there talking to one of the important people and he doesn't…"

"look well," Prim finished, now looking at him too, "maybe you should go over and see whats up."

"Yeah that's what I thought that I should do too," I said, I walked over to his direction

slowly, after convincing Prim to stay right where she was and not to move because under

these circumstances at the moment….anything could go wrong!

As I walked closer to him, he spotted me, he seemed to be trying to say something to me

because his lips were moving and it was like the Reaping all over again because I couldn't

yet again make out a word he was saying. He shook his head as I shouted for him and then

he ran off.

"GALE!" I shouted as I ran after him up the grand stairs in the mansion, he was still running

away….

I had no idea where he was headed, or where I was for that matter but I still tumbled after

him, making sure I didn't knock over anything while also trying to keep my disguises on

which were slowly coming loose, my makeup was all smudged and the clothes were ripping

into shreds getting more rapid every step I took.

When I finally taught up with him in some sort of fancy sitting room, nearly as out of breath

as I was trying to save Prim, he didn't make a great deal of sense or try to corporate!

"Katniss, get away from here do you hear me? And take Prim with you…and get away from

me too!" he shouted,

"What? What do you mean?" I asked him, confused, he just got more flustered and angry,

"PLEASE KATNISS! I'VE DONE A TERRIBLE THING! ITS…ITS ALL MY FAULT, JUST GET AS FAR

AWAY FROM THIS STUPID MANSION AS POSSIBLE!" he shouted even louder, his hands in fists,

"Gale! Please try and explain," I tried to reason with him, I got hold of one of his hands and

Held it gently, "please calm down, I know it's hard but please try!"

He yanked it away almost breaking my hand in the process, "your in great danger, might

even DIE…BECAUSE OF ME! WHAT I SO STUPIDLY DONE! You shouldn't be holding my hand,

you should be hating me…"

I stared long and hard at him, his beetroot red angry face, his eyes in true pain and I still

couldn't understand! Im in great danger…because of him…what?

I pondered long and hard over my answer and ended up saying "Gale, if your not going to

explain what you mean then im wasting my time," I stared at a nearby clock, "Prim is down

there all on her own and theres a chance this place might blow up so if your not going to

explain yourself then-"

"FINE KATNISS! BE THAT WAY!" he snapped suddenly, but then again looked terrified, as he

was before he ran away, "terrible things are going to happen to you if you stay in here, get

out. And it is my fault because I caused all of it…for my own selfishness, and remember that

I am truly sorry,and that I didn't think…it would come to this…to your _death,"_

and then he ran off again, crying this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stood still for a moment, stunned! trying to take in what he just said. _He didn't think it would come_

_To this...my death_, those last few words played over and over again in my head, as I tried to make

sense of them, what had Gale done that was so bad? Wasn't the President captured anyway? Oh

wait, the war hadn't ended yet so he still was maybe alive and somewhere in this house, that

thought made my spine run cold….so maybe Snow still had something planned for me, but why

would Gale be involved? Oh! Something struck me, but it still didn't make much sense. Gale was

captured by those peacekeepers and they could have maybe manipulated him to do something

against his will, but the President himself was in the mansion, but the peacekeepers maybe already

knew about the plan and had orders to…

suddently, everything went black. It was if someone had pulled something over my head, a bag

maybe but anyway I couldn't see a thing! I felt rough, strong arms lifting me and I suddenly

remembered that my disguises must of come off in my shock or Gale and I's conversation…_Gale._

Is this what he was trying to warn me about? people coming and taking me…away, I suddenly got

what he meant and it was a bigger shock than him trying to warn me, _he had something to do with _

_my capture!_

I struggled against the arms and started screaming, shouting, hoping that anyone would hear me,

I felt my eyes go all stingy as the agonising truth of what Gale had done came to me: _he had _

_betrayed me…_

He had handed me in to the President, sacrificing my life, for something he finds important.

Unless it was his own life, which would be a different matter to me, he had brought on this

deception himself, I felt pain everywhere, nowhere that peacekeepers nor Snow could touch me,

because it was emotional pain! I thought that Gale and I had our differences…but that we had each

others backs _always_.It was just one of those things that best friends have and now that he's gone

and done this….

My anger got worse and worse and as I was getting dragged off I was nearly hurting the

Peacekeepers more than they were hurting me.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed at them, tackling them but they just continued to hold their grip tighter

each time, I punched, kicked, even _bit _them as I tried to fight off emotional trauma while also trying

to get free…I also thought of my family, how they would feel at my death, especially Prim…_Prim!_

I'd forgotten about her in my anger and confusion with Gale.

"PRIM! PRIM! WHERE ARE YOU?" I started screaming, hoping that she wasn't captured as well,

"IM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU FOR SO LONG, I REALLY AM!"

Then, I suddently heard a broken, traumatized voice saying, "its okay Katniss…im here, im right

beside you,"

at that note, I moved my hands down to the ground feeling around for any signs of her, and sure

enough, when I leaned over a bit more, I found her hair…I started sobbing.

"oh Prim.." I sobbed, stroking her hair, "i-I'm gonna die and I'll never see you again!"

"its okay," said Prim, crying, but comforting, "you'll stay strong in there, I promise,"

"I-I wont," I sobbed even louder, "i-I can't go through this anymore…"

"you _will _Katniss!" she almost exclaimed, "because If I didn't know you any better, you would

Breeze right through it all, because you _survive _everything that's thrown at you!"

"but what if I give up Prim!" I still sobbed, feeling myself shake," what if I have been through so

much that they have finally found a chance to break me? I am much weaker than I was,"

"DON'T give up Katniss," Prim said, tears running down her cheeks now more quickly like mine,

"please…I can't bear to lose you, you know how iv been acting all grown up all of a sudden? Its

because im trying to hide all the pain, and hurt, and sorrow that the last 2 games have brought to

me! fears of you dying, of you giving up and just _disturbing _thoughts of doubt that keep me awake

most nights, I'm still a little girl inside, iv been through almost as much as you,"

"You too? P-Prim I'm so sorry!" I sobbed, trying to hug her, but failing, "I thought that it was only

tributes that had those kind of nightmares, im going to try and stay alive through this…_for you,"_

Prim didn't reply, because she was taken away by some more peacekeepers, she started screaming

And at first I thought it was because of them but then I realised that it was because of me.I screamed

one last thing out before a sleeping drug was forced into my body by a rather large looking needle,

"PRIM… I PROMISE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I eventually felt my eyelids slowly open up after a long drug induced sleep, which were mostly

nightmares about Gale, Prim and the possibilities of what my torcher might be, I found myself sitting

in a cold, dark, small room. When I opened my eyes a bit more and they became less blurry, I

discovered that it wasn't really a room: _it was a lift!_

I felt confused, this is nowhere _near _what I imagined my torcher would be, I mean, how could you

kill someone in a lift? But then I remembered that this is the Capitol that I'm dealing with and that

they could probably find a use for anything to kill people!

Suddenly, a wide, squared window appeared on one of the four walls of the lift, and revealing who

was outside this rather claustrophobic lift: President Snow and Gale.

I allowed myself to glance at Gale just for 1 minute, though it brought pain and hurt and anger to my

eyes…. Gale seemed to have a far away look in his, and when he reached my eyes, tears started

forming in them and he quickly looked away again as if he was ashamed, he probably should be!

well unless he would've died instead of me, but somehow I don't think that's why he has done this.

"well hello there Mockingjay, so nice to finally see you again," said the President, chuckling, I glared

at him. "Well, theres no need to be unfriendly, I could've made this worse you know, put some roses

in there instead!" the mere mention of roses made my stomach churn, only me and him will

understand that sick joke….

"By the way, you _do _understand why you're here right?" he asked me, now with a twisted looking

grin planted on his face,

"you are going to torcher me in some way and kill me, its not that hard," I replied, still staring at Gale

As he avoided me,

"Yes well done Mockingjay! It seems as if you do still have some brains on you!" he laughed, he then

turned to Gale, "Your friend here has helped in some of your carefully planned out death, isn't that

right Gale?" Gale couldn't bring himself to nod, and I still couldn't bring myself to ask him why he

has done such a thing, to betray me, because I don't have the energy and it's too late anyway…

he then looked me right in the eyes and whispered to me, "im sorry Katniss," and I suddenly started

sobbing. I sunk to the ground and curled up in a ball, feeling even worse than I had before I had the

sleeping drug….

I noticed a red button next to Gale, I don't know what it was about it but it scared me! Like it was the

start of my doom if you pressed it…the way that the president was now smiling at it also scared me,

"now it is time for your slow, but painful death to begin! Every television set will be on as it will be

broadcasted around the nation!" he turned to the Capitol broadcasters to confirm it and they

nodded, "I have been planning this for months now if I were to capture you Miss Everdeen…" I stood

still, trying my hardest not to look at him, to let him get on and finish his stupid speech, "And it

seemed recently as if I never would, what with you running about and then disappearing at the drop

of a hat, I was secretly disappointed that I couldn't kill you personally and now that you aren't _really _

dead…well I can now kill you the way I intended, because now citizens of Panem: _this will be the _

_mockingjays final hour!_"

Then everything happened at once….i screamed at Gale not to press the button, he did of course,

while continually saying to me "im sorry!",Peeta came out of nowhere and suddenly attacked Gale,

the President had went away satisfied so there was no way anyone could stop the torcher now!

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER? SHE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND! I WAS HIJACKED BUT EVEN I

KNOW THAT! PLUS NO ONE DESERVES TO GO THROUGH THAT KIND OF THING!" he shouted at him,

Up in his face,

"I had no choice! I had to help or else…" Gale shouted back, "I'v told her how truly sorry I am! But

theres nothing else I can do! I wish I could just turn back time and fix all this, I was so bloody

STUPID!"

"Well its too late now Gale! You had a chance _right there _to save her, to not push the button, but no

you didn't save her!" shouted Peeta,

"I was blackmailed alright? I had no control!" Gale exclaimed,He kicked a nearby empty box in his

anger.

"Well, all we can hope now is that her fire doesn't burn out," said Peeta, suddenly feeling quite

shaky and he sat down to keep steady, "im still not 100% sure that Katniss is not a mutt, but im

beginning to think she isn't one. She's more important than every of us because she can really

change this awful society, and for that: we _really _can't afford to lose her!"

Peetas words stayed in my mind as the lift started to move upwards and I clinged onto the side

unsure what to expect: _they can't afford to lose me because I am the mockingjay, the symbol of _

_hope: if I die, everything dies! And I cant let that happen…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was still clinging awkwardly to the edge long after the lift started moving, because to be honest I

was feeling a bit scared still! My heart told me that I couldn't give up, but really my head was so

confused…probably the many emotions I'v been feeling the past hour or so and I really needed some

fresh air before my torcher officially begins. I saw a button at the side of the lift that said 'open door'

so I opened it knowing anyway that it will be so closed off that I won't be able to escape and live…I

was right! Outside it was full of strange looking tubes all linked together, and I was so high up in the

air but I actually didn't mind that, I felt like a bird or exactly like my alter ego: _the mockingjay_…

my arms were like wings ready to take flight, and the blood pumping around my veins suddenly ran

a thrill through me and I felt the wind cool my stressed, sweaty face as I looked down. If I did lose my

senses and jump though, fully in character or not, it would be like committing suicide! even if I did

manage to hold on to one of the tubes as I tumbled down, it probably could not hold my weight for

very long. It would also be like surrendering to the Capitol and I couldn't do that for many reasons,

family and personal, so I resisted the temptation and shut the door, been cooled enough now.

Suddenly, a horrible burning,static sensation went through me and it gave me such a fright that I fell

backwards into the back wall of the lift shrieking, I looked around for any signs of where it came

from and what it was but then I knew, the Capitol! _My torcher had begun…._

My instincts took over and I forgot everything else because I knew that I had to _flee_! I started

banging on the windows and walls screaming, "SOMEONE HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

but then I realised that I was just being a coward because I knew in my heart that no one could save

me now plus I promised Prim that I'd stay and face it and try and get out alive. Then another impact

hit me, this time much more worse, as President Snow probably watched me stupidly trying to run

away, the pain was unbearable this time, tiny electrolytes went up my back gradually getting

bigger, bigger and so did the pain! At first it was just tiny pricks like getting a jag but then it turned

into me getting hit by a nuclear bomb over and over and over….

It floored me and i screamed and squirmed on the floor, willing it to stop and leave me alone! So

was this what it was like then? torcher? Well the Capitol have done a good job this time I give them

that, but the feeling of the nuclear bomb didn't _seem _like the Capitols idea, they would be more into

paralysing me or soaking me with water like they did to Peeta but then I got it…_Gale._

Gale not only helped but he gave them ideas on how to get my weak spots! Yes I can see him now,

talking to the Capitol President and other associates:_ I would suggest we use the nuclear bomb as a _

_feeling, because it's like a bomb blast from the mines, so it would immediately trigger pain for her._

In that moment, I truly hated Gale! I swore that if I ever saw him again, I would punch him in his

tired looking face and maybe even attack him, because I just could _not _believe that a so called 'best

friend' would do such a horrible thing! Yes he could get blackmailed, but him giving ideas must've

been an opinion…

I was still in pain as I punched the walls and screamed even louder, I got hit again and again and

again and to the nation, I must look like a demented mutt (I hope Peeta doesn't think so

though) as I fought with the agony of the torcher and my even more powerful anger with Gale.

Eventually I fell down in a corner and sobbed covering my eyes, I could not take this anymore, and if

It wasn't for Prim there telling me not to give up, I would've been killed by now, I was too easy a

target for the Capitol now, only my hatred of them and my promise to Prim keep me going though

Gale's betrayal alone is enough to break me.

What I do need though, is someone here with me! I don't care _who_, just someone who can tell me

that everything is gonna be okay and try and calm me down, I wasn't easy to talk to when I was this

mad, I knew that, but going through this on my own was not an opinion for me this time.

As if someone out there watching the screens that are live on me all over Panem and somehow

reading my mind, I heard someone scramble through the window and land not with a thud, but a

gentle tap on the lift floor, I was too scared still to uncover my eyes, what if it was the President

deciding to step the torcher up a notch instead, or even worse _Gale?_

But from the shaking, scared voice that came out and what they said, I _knew _that it was someone

coming to help me in my time of need,

"Katniss, a-are you okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The only thing I could think of replying with was, "not really," I mean, obviously I wasn't okay and

this girl had guessed that! "um yeah that was kinda obvious though, I mean look at me," I added,

managing a smile, the girl seemed speechless for a moment and was just staring at me, not in a

looking down on you way, in an admiration way.

"You know Katniss, that I am a big fan of you," the girl said, looking like she was going to faint or

something, "im not one of those Capitol fangirls but in District 13, we watched your 1st games

And the 2nd one live before we rescued you to see what you were like and I really _saw _something in

you, with your courage and braveness, but also your kindness and your caring nature.."

"I honestly didn't think that I was considered that special in the districts back then," I shrugged, truly

not thinking it, I mean I thought that they only bothered when I became the mockingjay, and that I

was just some tribute just like the rest of them.

The girl looked surprised at my answer, "OMG everyone loves you in the districts! You have always

been, even without the romance, someone _special! _Even in District 13, there was quite a buzz about

you there when you first went out in those chariots!"

Even though she is one of the rebels and looks quite sensible, theres something about the way that

she talks about me that makes me believe that she really is a BIG fan of me,

"And also, you are soooo pretty! I mean, not just _anyone _could pull off that red dress or the other

white wedding the message behind it was really quite powerful, you really _could _change

things here Katniss," she went on, getting back to sensible talk,

"I know that I can,but now after all this that I don't think I can," I sigh, staring at the back wall of the

Lift,

"of _course _you can!" exclaimed the girl, still looking too excited after meeting me, "I'v never seen

_anyone _quite as brave as you, and im here to rescue you, because the rebels had a meeting and we

think that we should given your importance to this whole rebellion, I volunteered to get you out."

"Volunteering? Yeah I'v done that before," I joked, "and thanks, I just thought that they were done

with me but apparently not,"

"no that's just the president! Because shes scared of your impact to this whole thing, by the way, my name is Kate, _solder Kate."_

"Pleased to meet you solder Kate," I said and she squealed because she is still so excited to be in the

same place as me, you've got to admit her love for me is quite adorable. I'v actually heard of Kate

before as shes also one of the youngest on our program being 14 and I'v also heard that she's one

of the best we have, despite being very good for her age, shes also still a young teenager at

heart….and that makes me smile a bit!

"So Kate, how exactly are we gonna get out of here?" I ask, getting back to business,

"Well it's a plan that's still in progress im afraid," she replied, "but I'v to stay with you and see how

it goes from there,"

"okay-" I say, and I go to say something else when another electric current goes through me, I

scream and fall on the ground,

"I have a first aid kit," says Kate and gets it out, "it might help to stop the current coming through a bit,"

"I-I don't think it'll work, you have to let it pass," I managed to say as the usual nuclear bomb feeling

goes through me again, numbing me and scaring me at the same time. Kate and I wait until it stops

because it usually does, as my anxiety usually makes it seem like its always there, but this time, it didn't.

I was still lying there 5 minutes later, with the same pains, Kate looking concerned but unable to do

Anything,

"I think they want to finish you off Katniss," Kate says quietly, "I picked up on the tv that they said

that they will start slow and eventually develop into worser pains, you will have to try and bear it

though,"

"Yes I will t- OWWWWW!" the scream that came out my mouth there was probably so high in pitch

that it broke glasses, killed animals and threatened to burst Kates and my own eardrums, I didn't

even know what to call it…was it even a scream? More like a death cry, the _mockingjays _cry!

Yes, even i could develop my own copyrighted sound that will probably be screamed everywhere…

Kids will use it at their parents, animals will use it to warn others in their pack of a possible attack

And it could even be used as an alarm to send people out of building during this war!

Reason for this 'mockingjay cry', probably the worst pain in the history of worst pains that iv

experienced and _that's _saying something , it felt like someone was using a knife on my back,

slicing down it while also covered in electrocutes and like I was being used for some sort of

energy factory, testing to see how much of it I could stand before they send it off to get made into

suitable electricity, also there seemed to be a smell of roses on my back, face, arms…everywhere!

"AAAAAAAH GET IT OFF ME!" I shouted at Kate, running around like a manic,

"get what off you? theres nothing on you," she replied, confused,

"THE FEELING OF ROSES, AAAAAH DAMN YOU THINGS! YOU-" and then I said a lot of inappropriate

words as the smell and pain got even worse, it now felt like I was being stabbed by a rose's thorn as

well,

Kate got a cloth from her kit and started wiping my back, it still felt like it was there though,

"what is wrong with roses by the way?" Kate asked, obviously not having a clue, " I like them,"

"long story," I sigh, " something only me and President Snow know…" I look up at the top of the lift

and now noticed a camera at the top of the lift, and glared at it as that was meant for the President,

because I can almost hear him laughing at my distress.

As if he knew, the President's voice came through the microphone at the other side of the top of the

lift,

"I _knew _that you would like them Mockingjay!" he laughed his horrible chuckle which came out the

microphone like he was right there beside you, "a little homey touch might make you feel a little

better don't you think?"

I shivered at the creepy way that he said it…he continued, "_anyway,_I see you have a visitor…"

I looked at Kate the same way I looked at Prim on Reaping day, a look of pure worry and stress,

I knew then that I had to protect her, even though she seems to be some sort of ninja, she will be _no_

Match for the President and the other Capitol helpers.

The words that came out my mouth sounded cold and threatening, but also shaky and broken,

"I swear to god….if you lay _one _finger on her Snow, you won't know what hit you,"

He simply laughed again, "aww how sweet, you don't scare me mockingjay! You never have and still

Don't….i can do what I like, because your captured and are going to die anyway, so don't tell _me_

What to do, how to run my country!"

"just….please DON'T HURT HER OKAY!" I exclaimed, trying desperately to stop her getting involved

as well before it's too late, "HURT ME THE WAY YOU INTENT TO HURT HER! SO I CAN PAY THE PRICE

OF HER BEING HERE!" I knew that I had to do something, I couldn't let her get hurt too! Too many

people were getting hurt because of _me_ and I knew that I had to do something about it, I couldn't

let them suffer.

"KATNISS NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I had forgotten that Kate was actually there and she came

up in front of me shouting, objecting, I hadn't seen this coming, although I should've, she was crying

now, the tears pouring down her cheeks at an alarmingly fast rate, "YOU…YOU CANT DO THIS! YOU

HAVE TO LIVE, LET ME TAKE THE PAIN!"

"Kate, im sorry but I have to do this," I said, shaking and almost sobbing myself, "I'v let too many

people suffer because of me, I know that I made promises but I can't keep letting other people take

the blame," I knew that I'd made a promise to Prim to stay alive, but she'd want me to save Kate

wouldn't she? "and Prim, I know that your out there, I did try, but I have to do this im sorry!" I

exclaimed up at the camera, "this mockingjay has to make sacrifices,"

Kate clung to me now, and I hugged her, I knew that I wouldn't survive double the pain so I better

just say my goodbyes now.

I did the three finger salute up at the camera, and then the voice of the President came back into the room,

"well,well…wasn't that an emotional performance! Probably the most dramatic thing _ever _seen on

These screens all around Panem!" he laughed, I stood there, not saying anything….there was nothing

to say anyway, "well, lets just get this over and done with, I hope your going to enjoy this folks,"

"KATNISS! STOP PLEASE!" I could hear Kate screaming over and over again, but I still stuck to what I

had to do, and then a massive ray of light came crashing through the lift window and hit me and I

blacked out….

**Oh and by the way, Katniss is **_**not **_**going to die readers ;) I wouldn't do that, she'll come back just you see :D and also Gale might regret what he's done in the next chapter so stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I woke up, I wasn't in the lift at all anymore, I saw big white walls and different beds and I

immediately recognised where I was, the Capitol hospital!

_How did I get here? What happened to the President? Why am I not dead? I should be dead…it would be best if I was dead._

Yes, I was reciting that little list again that the doctors from before said that I use to stop myself

going all mental….i thought that I was doing everyone a favour by dying, but obviously not. I

suddenly then realised that I indeed _wouldn't _be doing anyone a favour! The rebellion would die,

Prim and the others would be distraught and broken, like I would've if Prim had died by the bomb

blast that failed and the Capitol would win! Oh my god, Kate was right: _what was I thinking?_ There

goes Katniss, mucking everything up again, just what I always do! In district 8. District 2 and even in

combat, I always seem to cause trouble because I muck things up.

I tried to sit up, so I could think straight but there was a shooting pain through my back so I had to

lie down again, I suddenly remembered Kate, was she alright?

"Where's Kate?" I asked out loud wondering , not realising that this nurse was beside me working on

my injuries,

"she's having a rest, she will come and visit you later," she said, looking at the tubes that were in my

arm,

"Did she get hurt? How did I get here? How long have I been in here for?" once I asked one question, I just couldn't stop! I needed answers.

The nurse just laughed, "I can see why you are confused, you have been here for approximately 5 days,"

_5 days? _I'v been asleep for that long! The nurse saw my confused look, "your injuries were quite bad

so we had to put you to sleep, a lot of bones were broken but don't worry they are on the mend now,"

I felt my face, it felt a bit raw and sore, I flinched. "And Kate will explain what happened to you

later," the nurse continued, she went out of the room to get something leaving me alone with my

thoughts….

I looked around the room at the other patients, none of which I recognised, and tried to go through

The millions of questions whizzing through my head at top speed. Eventually I just gave up on trying

To figure out all of them because my head was starting to hurt, I _really _needed to see Kate right now!

I ended up just falling back asleep again as I was exhausted already and woke up to indeed Kate,

She was peering over my bed anxiously as I'd fallen asleep again and she had probably thought that

I'd went unconscious again, but as I woke up the corners of her mouth went into a smile!

"Hey Katniss, how are you feeling?" she asks me gently, I sat up and looked at her,

"Well I think I'v had better days!" I laughed, "I'm so confused though, how did I get here?"

"I rescued you," says Kate, "well it wasn't as simple as what it sounds, it required a lot of courage

and willpower, but yes I eventually did! Someone else helped me as well,"

_someone else helped Kate? _I felt my head spinning again with new information, who could've

possibly helped to get me out other than Kate because it was her job?

"Thank you," I smiled at her, "but who was this 'someone else'?"

"Well, believe it or not because he actually helped to _start _it, Gale!" she replied,

My face made a big O shape of shock…_Gale? Why did he want to help me halfway through?_

_Couldn't he just stick to what he had to do rather than choosing to come back to me at the last _

_minute!_

"I think he felt really bad about what he'd done Katniss," Kate explained before I start shouting the

odds, which were not in my favour anyway, "when he agreed to help, his face was all red like he had

been crying buckets! He said that he regretted what he had done because he realised that he just

couldn't see you in pain anymore, and helped me shut the torcher down,"

"But wouldn't president Snow punish him for that?" I asked, feeling confused, if what he held so

dear was that important to him to agree to the blackmail, why would he go back on it? Did he go

back _just _because of me?

"Well nobody knows yet but I assume so," says Kate, she looks at her watch, "updates on the war

are much the same, though most of the nation is relieved that you are outta there! If your

wondering about where your sister is, she's in a special unit with your mother, they are safe,"

I felt more relieved at that, at least my family didn't get hurt! "So, what was it like? Carrying an half

dead, bloody me?" I asked, chuckling a bit,

"Well it was actually quite a job!" Kate laughed, "the smell of blood and other stuff was very strong

Plus you are taller than me, but luckily you don't have much weight like me or like most of us,"

I smiled, glad that Kate didn't collapse or something due to me, I kissed her on the forehead,

"Thank you again Kate, for everything," I said to her, looking at her right in the eyes, she blushed

Because she was still the number 1 fan of me but still not too hyped up yet so she replied, "your

welcome,"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I must've dozed off after Kate went away because I awoke to a very loud bang that I had not

expected and jumped nearly out of my bed! _What was that?_ I wondered as I looked around the

room, the pictures in the hall looked like they had shaken a bit and the other patients near me

looked confused as well, I looked out the window which was just beside my bed and I couldn't

believe what I'd seen!

The whole of the next street was destroyed, forever buried in ashes and rubble, everyone was

screaming and the rebels were on top of the roof of one of the destroyed buildings, preparing to

fight! The Capitol were at it again….

I suddenly didn't care anymore that I was still sick and injured and _knew _that I had to go out there

and join in with the fight! I managed to drag myself up out of bed, put on some shoes and got my

bow and arrows that now sat beside my bed, been rescued and went out of the ward as quietly as I

could go.

I took off running down the hospital even though it hurt, determined to get out before im caught…

But it was _too late! _I felt a rough arm grabbing me by the stomach and I screamed because that was

where one of my main pains were besides my back!

"Get _back _into the ward, you stupid girl," the woman hissed as I struggled to get free of her grasp,

"you aren't well enough to be out here, _see? _Do you feel your pains when I do..this," she grabbed

my tailbone and squeezed it, I badly wanted to show her that I was fine but the pain was so

unbearable that I had to scream again,

"I-I need to get outside, to fight! I need to do this for the rebels!" I cried at her, but she didn't listen

and tried to get me back to the ward, I shouted and kicked my feet.I considered shooting her with

one of my arrows as I really didn't like this nurse but that would only get me into more trouble….

Just then, I felt her loosen her grip on me and I wondered if she really _did _listen to me, but when I

looked back, I could see someone else being grabbed by the evil nurse as well,

"I have never had the guts to stand up to you before, but I do now! Let the mockingjay go and do

whats right, she needs to go out there and join the rest of the army, no matter _how _much pain she

is in!" shouted this smaller looking nurse that I've never seen before, well accually I haven't seen

_either _of them before….

"so you want the girl to go out there and _die?" _laughed the big nurse, a horrible crackly laugh,

"my god Madison, I thought you would have had enough training by now to know _that!"_

Madison, the smaller nurse glared at her and then said, "her courage is something most of us have

never seen before _Georgina…._we need her to win this war! People out there have been starving all

their lifes and she needs to fix that! so go."

"Don't you dare call me Georgina," Georgina the big nurse muttered but I felt her big hands let me

go, I could finally breathe again.

"Thank you," I said to Madison, she seemed to look like shes was in a daze for a bit before replying,

"no problem, you need to go out there and fight please, for us!"

"Don't worry I will," I whispered, she went to run off but she tapped me on the shoulder,

"Katniss?" she asked me, "just one more thing,"

She pressed an scrap book into my palms and she nodded at me as if to tell me to open it.

I couldn't believe my eyes! The pages in it were full and full of pictures of me! and paragraphs

And even a fact file on me…..i skimmed through it till I got to the very last page, it said 'this page is

reserved for page so If I ever meet Katniss Everdeen, I can get her autograph.'

I smiled at her as I knew exactly what to do, I got the pen that was kept at the side of the book and

wrote my signature in it in big letters, I saw her smile a mile wide that she had planted on her face

grow even bigger when I wrote her a little message beside my autograph, it said

'_Dear Madison: It is a pleasure to have a look at this wonderful book and see my whole life right before my eyes, thank you for believing in me all this time, The mockingjay hopes that you stay strong.'_

"Thank you for signing this and the message." Madison said, she looked at me closely, "_You _stay

strong too Mockingjay, that's the most important thing right now,"

"I will," I replied, we said our goodbyes and I ran off down the hosptail again to the exit, Madison's

kind words fresh in my mind, giving me new hope!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By the time I got out the hospital exit door, I saw all the rebels gearing up for yet another round of

gun firing, I spotted Gale in the mists of them….i ran towards him.

"GALE WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" I demanded, tempted to give him a shove, but I knew that I

couldn't because he had heavy weapons on him!

"Katniss, I am so sorry! I didn't mean for it to all turn out like that, but obviously I had no choice…"

he started, but I only interrupted him with more questions,

" what was so important to you that you had to put my life on the line? did you WANT me to die?"

I shouted at him,

"No of course I didn't want you to die!" shouted Gale, getting frustrated, "I was so stupid! I nearly

helped the President of the Capitol of _all _people kill you, because of your maybe reaction of something I did,"

"And what was that then huh?" I needed to know, what was so bloody important to him that he

nearly killed me?

"I have to tell you now, but I just couldn't bear your reaction…" he started, he took a deep breath

looking pale, "I helped in the bombs that nearly killed Prim,"

I stood there, silent, somehow this news doesn't upset me as much as what he did previously,

But why couldn't he just tell me honestly? Then I might've forgiven him, anger fuelled me yet again!

"Gale, I might've forgiven you and probably _would've, _if you just told me that honestly rather than

agreeing to some twisted blackmail Snow provided you with so you wouldn't tell me!" I shouted at

him, I couldn't bear looking at his idiotic face no longer so I turned on my shoes and walked off…

"KATNISS!" he shouted after me, I still kept walking…."KATNISS PLEASE!" he called again,' _keep _

_walking' _I told myself so that I wouldn't do the stupid thing and go back to him. He seemed to get

the message as he screamed my name one final time, and gave up…..

I went on the roof to join the rebels with their fighting, Gale wasn't there anymore obviously and it

didn't look like he was gonna come back any time soon, because of me! I didn't really _want _him here

after that but we needed as much fighters as we could to finish this war the way we intend to.

Anyhow, I set up my bow and arrow on an relatively empty space on the roof and tried to

concentrate on hitting the targets, not letting Gale get to me….but it was hard. It seemed like he was

_everywhere_,! On the rubble, on the next building, even the faces of the people of the Capitol in the

distance, it's like I need to let him explain properly what happened but despite that, I still don't think

that its fair that I should.

Just then, I noticed President Snow making his way down to the street so now he was just below me,

"oh great,"I sighed to myself, "why does he have to come here now and make things worse for me?"

"It's my job Mockingjay," he laughed his horrible stupid throaty laugh, "You escaped and I will now

have to surely make you pay…_this time you will die!"_

"So are you just gonna put me back in that lift again?" I asked fed up with all his talk,

"Because that would be low even for _you! _come on Snow, lets face it : you have no ideas left and

once this war is over, you will be over too."

"You will need to watch what your saying Mockingjay! You have no _idea _of what im capable of…"

He replied, glaring at me from down below,

"Well you might've took Gale from me, but you will never take my courage!" I shouted at him,

Pointing my arrow towards him, thinking maybe if just at the right time, the right moment, I could

shoot him and he'd be dead and my job could be done… It's what I have wanted to do for so long

anyway,

"Is that so Mockingjay?" urgh I hated how he just called me 'Mockingjay' now, like I didn't even have

a proper name! "There is only so much a person can take you know, and I think you've reached your

limit nearly, I can _see _it, _sense _it…"

Anger burned in my eyes, I hated him, I really did! i hated how he made all the districts suffer and he

was basically living in paradise, I hated how he hijacked Peeta, took him from me so _cruely_ just for

revenge for me, I hated how he he smelt of blood because he had to hide the fact that he poisoned

people, I hated how he made poor Finnick a sex slave, I hated how he loved to torcher me with

those damn roses…..

My list on why I hate Snow could go on forever, but in that spilt second, I decided that now was the

right time….to kill him!

I pulled the arrow back with determation, and it seemed to fly at top speed, like it was on fire,

And then _that's _when it hit President Snow's head…..

_I guess President Snow did have a point with the phrase ' this will be the the mockingjays final hour' _

_but Im thinking of changing it to something better: this will be the mockingjays finest hour._

**I was going to continue it and have a different ending but I think that this is accually quite a good **

**way to end it off with the little bit at the end, I hope you enjoyed my story as a different approach **

**to Mockingjay **


End file.
